Auðbjörg Inga Úlfhrafndóttir
by Wishful Falling
Summary: Nononononono, this was NOT happening. Not on his watch. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were all supposed to survive. They were supposed to get through all of this together. How would he explain this to the others? How was he supposed to figure out what she meant with her last words to him? It made no sense, it was driving him insane. "Tell me, what am I supposed to do.."
1. Auðbjörg Inga Úlfhrafndóttir

A female walked to school, a black school bag held over her shoulder, her spikey blonde hair shifting in the soothing wind, sharp blue eyes staring straight forwards as she stuck out in the crowd with her tall height. Many of the students that walked around her wore a Namimori Middle School Uniform and walked around her, slightly whispering about her odd uniform that stuck out like a sore thumb, facial features that were not native at all, her tall height, and how she seemed to look androgynous to nearly all.

Her physical features were all so unlike the rest. Instead of the soft, pale, short features of a Japanese person, she was tall, had sharp facial features with long limbs, and had a pinkish tint to her nearly white skin.

She walked in the same direction as the students, though she looked more refined and stayed silent as she passed some people. As she walked, less and less students were coming around her and before she knew it, she was walking alone.

"Ciaossu, _Auðbjörg, _or should I say Hibiki? My name is Reborn."

She looked to her left and saw a baby with a black suit on with a matching orange striped fedora on his head, a chameleon sitting on top. Her eyes bore into the child's own coal black eyes as she stopped to face him. Although her face stayed monotone, her eyes slightly sharpened how the untrained eye wouldn't see that would make many people feel naked in front of her, as if every secret was laid out on that very table and would make them flinch.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Reborn-san, although I don't know how you know me."

Her voice was quiet, but was vocalized throughout the streets without any effort on her part. It was polite and she used the masculine version of speaking, making Reborn feel amused, although not much.

Reborn saw as her body slightly relaxed. She'd felt his presence since he got near her. He knew that she felt something off about this ever since she landed here... and she was right for being on edge. He pulled out a gun and pointed it straight at her head.

"My name is Reborn and my line of work is assasination. Right now, I am here to train the next Vongola boss and I want you to join his famiglia."

She immediantly tensed," I have no connections that would-"

"Have you ever wondered on why your father never told you about your mother, Hibiki?"

She was silent for a moment," What do you want from me."

He mentally smirked," Join Tsuna's family."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, that was kind of a crappy beginning wasn't it. I had another draft made but it got deleted. Tell me, did you like it? Hate it? What did you feel about the slow start?<strong>  
><strong>I rushed this a little bit so I hope you can accept my apologies of the rough start.<strong>  
><strong>This is only the pilot so please review and tell me what you felt about this chapter in the review box below. Thank you for reading this far and now I won't bore you anymore with this author's part.<strong>  
><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn, any of the characters, or the plot of the story. This is all of the great mind Akira Amano and I do NOT want to take credit for any of her ideas at all. I only own my OCs along with the original parts of the story that did NOT happen in the authentic story linecannon of Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn. This is a FANFICTION of my own creation as a FAN of this series. Thank you for your time.**  
><strong>If you like: Favorite<strong>  
><strong>If you want to read more: Follow<strong>  
><strong>If you want more: Review<strong>  
><strong>Edit: Well, yeah. The first chapter had a lot of holes in it and it still does. I'm probably going to edit everything again... again. Well, I hope you like this a bit better. ^^ Well, onto the next chapter!<strong>


	2. I Pledge

_"The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins?"_  
><em>-Edgar Allen Poe<em>

**Tsunayoshi 'Tsuna' Sawada** was a normal middle school boy in Japan who was highly accident prone, hadn't hit puberty yet, and was called 'Dame-Tsuna' by bullies at school in his hometown, Namimori. The keyword in this sentence: was.

One day a baby came to his house with an extremely intelligent mind and a tailor suit and orange striped fedora a chameleon sat atop of, telling him he had the blood linage to become the tenth Vongola boss, the rest of the candidates all killed off in a coup d'état.

He met new people of all kinds and made unforgettable friends and memories. No one bullied him at school and his crush, the school idol, Sasagawa Kyoko, now hung out with him once in a while.

**Auðbjörg 'Hibiki' Úlfhrafndóttir **was a normal five year old girl who lived with her single father in a small town in Iceland, before moving to America when she saw seven, and to Germany when she was ten. Three months ago, she moved into a small town in Japan called Namimori alone, her father in Germany working hard as a lawyer there.

She was a new student in Japan, but adapted very quickly into her new home, although her personality didn't change the slightest. She joined the basketball club and now was rising in fame around in Namimori and neighboring towns. Her life was fairly 'normal' as a foreigner here.

One day, a baby came to her at school with an extremely intelligent mind and a tailor suit and orange striped fedora a chameleon sat atop of, telling her she about her mother along with information which he knew of her father, all in exchange for her to join a family of Mafia that were living in the exact same town as her.

What do these two have in common?

They both live in the same town, were approached by the same nearly inhuman baby, and now were in the same familglia.

Thus, leading to the position the two -who otherwise would have never met- were in right about now.

...

"HIEE!" Tsunayoshi 'Tsuna' Sawada, had no idea how he had gotten into the middle of the predicament he was in right then.

It started out as a normal morning, waking up to Reborn's sadistic 'Vongola methods', having an 'exciting' breakfast at the table, going out the gates to meet up with the always bickering Yamamoto and Gokudera, who greeted him cheerily before going back to squabbling and making Tsuna worry and tell Gokudera to put his dynamite away multiple times before getting to the school gates.

As he was going through the hallways to class, Yamamoto grinning on one side of him and Gokudera on the other side who glared at everyone who he deemed to be 'too close to Juudaime', a female wearing a different uniform than that of the Namimori-given ones, started to walk over to the three of them.

Her ice blue eyes were trained on him and made him feel uncomfortable, as if she were looking straight into his soul. Her tall stature did nothing more than make her seem more dangerous, making him feel a cold shiver run up his spine as he flinched in fear.

Yamamoto noticed his shift in behavior and glanced to where he was looking and saw the girl making her way over. He narrowed his eyes before turning back into his happy-go-lucky self. He waved at the girl," Yo, Hibiki! What's up?"

Tsuna's eyes widened in realization of who that was. Her foreign looks, sharp features, and uniform made it all the more clearer that she was the famous second year foreigner that no one wanted to get close to because of how intimidating she was, but admired her from afar. This made him feel a sinking feeling in his gut and feel the air get a hundred times colder. He didn't notice her stop for a moment to greet Yamamoto with a curt 90 degree bow and continue on her way towards him.

Gokudera glared at the girl," Oi, baka-onna, don't get any closer to Juudaime!"

She stopped where she stood, although her eyes had glanced to Gokudera, who seemed to flinch before lookin back at Tsunayoshi.

Her blonde hair seemed to flow slightly, bangs swaying from side to side, her eyes piercing into his own as she stood there.

People whispered around them of what Hibiki would want with Tsunayoshi Sawada, who was once dubbed 'Dame-Tsuna'. Everything went silent for a moment as she dropped to one knee and bowed in front of Tsuna," From now on, I, _Auðbjörg Inga Úlfhrafndóttir_, pledge my loyalty to you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, as the new Vongola Decimo."

"HIEE!" Tsunayoshi leaped backwards, falling onto the floor as she bowed to him as if she were a knight. Kami, why do you keep giving him the weirdest of people. Is it for your own amusement or what? Why did he have to give them to him of all people?

Through the wall of the hallway, Reborn watched on with an unreadable expression on his face," Family member aquired."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, sorry about the short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer. It's just a rocky start to the story, so I hope you guys don't mind. So what did you guys think about it? Like it? Hate it? Wonder what's going to happen next? Constructive criticism? Flames? I'll leave it to you guys to tell me if you guys like this story so far by reviewing, favoriting, andor following. It tells me you guys want more and helps me to give you guys chapters faster. Kekeke.**

**Read the disclaimer from the first chapter please. That disclaimer will not expire throughout the entire story and will stay until this story is either deleted or the site is gone for good.**

**THANK YOU TO:**

**Unnie17-FOR FAVORITING AND FOLLOWING**

**Edit: Well, this wasn't changed as much as the last chapter. But I'm most likely going to edit three chapters at a time and then edit everything one more time at the end of the story. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Echo

"There is a magnet in your heart that will attract true friends. That magnet is unselfishness, thinking of others first; when you learn to live for others, they will live for you."

-Paramahansa Yogananda

Tsunayoshi fidgeted as he sat across the table from the girl from earlier. Right now they were in his room, each with a cup of tea and snacks in the center courtesy of Nana, Tsunayoshi's mother who seemed to take a liking to Hibiki.

There was an awkward silence between them and Tsunayoshi was doing the best he could not to look at the tall girl, although he could feel her eyes staring into him.

All of a sudden, she moved and he jumped from his seat up to his feet, surprised and slightly intimidated by what she would do.

When he looked at her, he didn't expect what was in front of him at all.

The foreigner who rose up quickly to become the most popular girl in school right next to his crush, Sasagawa Kyoko, was _bowing_ in front of him of all the people in the entire world.

He felt an embarrassing blush rise to his face as his eyes widened even further," E-EH!? Wh-Why are you bowing Hibiki-senpai!?"

Tsunayoshi got no response from the girl, making his blush become brighter.

Slowly, she rose into a formal sitting position and her eyes rose to meet his. He flinched when her eyes did so, but soon realized she was just looking him in the eye," My apologies Tsunayoshi-san, for embarrassing you at school earlier today, for that was not my intent."

He felt his cheeks get even redder, if that was even possible," N-no, it was nothing at all! You don't need to apologize to me Hibiki-senpai!"

She shook her head," Please do not call me with any suffixes. Just Hibiki will do."

...She was going to make his head explode from all the blood rushing to his head," B-but that would be improper! You're my senpai- Oof!"

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna, you're annoying."

Reborn appeared out of nowhere, jump kicking Tsunayoshi's head and landing on the table," Listen to what she says. She's your subordinate after all."

His eyes widened, all blood rushing quickly out of his face, making him look as pale as paper," Su-Su-Subordinate! Reborn, she's not someone you can just drag into all of this-"

"I said 'shut up Dame-Tsuna', she was already part of the mafia before she came her. At least unaware of course," Reborn took a seat in a chair that appeared out of nowhere, his black eyes staring into his and making him shiver, the silent death-threat getting through clearly: Shut up and listen to me or die a painful death.

"_Auðbjörg_'s mother was a renowned freelance hitwoman from Europe that went into hiding and died of childbirth. Her father hid this from her in hopes that people wouldn't get to her, making them move across continents-"

"Wait, so the rumors of you living all over the place are tru- Gah!"

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna, let me talk."

"H-Hai."

"As I was saying, she's been part of it since the day she was born, although this was hidden from her, this is her fate. I just took the opportunity I had given to me and made her your subordinate in exchange for information."

Tsunayoshi gripped his head, the information processing in his head," W-Wait a second!? Th-That's why you called me boss at school a-and did that weird pledge thing in the morning today!"

Hibiki nodded, her eyes staring straight at him and making him feel as if he were exposed to both of the two occupants in the room.

Tsunayoshi shivered, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Now, let's go downstairs. I'm hungry and I smell Maman's cooking."

...

"Lambo, give me back my eggs right now!"

"Gyahahahaha, no way!"

"Lambo!"

Lambo stuck his tongue out at Tsunayoshi and ate the entire thing, making her face get red. Hibiki, who was sitting next to him, took her untouched eggs and placed them onto his plate, making him jump in surprise," A-Ah, arigato Hibiki-se- Hibiki-san, but what about you?"

Hibiki only looked down at her rice and kimchi, eating quietly," You were being loud about it boss."

Tsuna blushed before muttering something about him being uncool while Lambo starting yelling out for another serving as Reborn was fed by Bianchi, Nana getting right onto his request with a smile on her face.

Tsunayoshi ate his food but Reborn had gotten his plate out from under him and he started to panic and yell at Reborn, which startled Lambo to make him yell and run around the table.

Nana looked on at the scene with a smile on her face, oblivious of the chaos and thinking of it to be 'having fun while eating as a family at the dinner table'.

She then blinked as if she were remembering something. Nana looked over at Hibiki, who ate right across from her," Hibiki-kun, do you have a boyfriend?"

Tsuna spluttered," O-Okaa-san, that isn't something you just ask people out of the blue!"

Hibiki shook her head and looked at him," It is alright Tsunayoshi-san." She then turned to his mother," That would be a negative."

Nana gasped," Really, I thought the boys at school would be all over you!"

Tsunayoshi had a spit take and Hibiki blinked, slight surprise showing in her eyes," I apologise Nana-san, but that would be incorrect."

She hummed in thought," I see. Well, if you don't have anyone asking for your hand, please consider Tsu-kun as a proper candidate. I know he may be clumsy and dame sometimes, but I can promise you he'd be a loyal hus-"

"Okaa-san!" Tsuna yelled in embarrasment.

...

Auðbjörg, or Hibiki as many locals call her in Japan, had always thought that the strangest thing she would ever see in her life would be the talking baby named Reborn and his chameleon who could change into anything he sees. Well, she was wrong.

She looked out the window next to her seat and rose her eyebrow when she saw her new boss, Tsunayoshi, being chased by what looked like Gokudera and Yamamoto during break.

Hibiki acted as if she didn't see anything and just went on with double checking her notes.

Her silent life was soon going to be filled with echoes, and she knew it.

Omake: Smile

"Look, look over there!"

"What wh- Oh my, that is the fucking holy grail right there."

"What are you looking at Ren, you must be- oh gosh. Is Hibiki-sama... smiling!?"

"What!"

"Where!"

"HIBIKI-SAMA, PLEASE SMILE AT ME!"

She looked up, the smile gone and his usual blank face back on. Smiling? Since when was she smiling..?

* * *

><p>CHARACTER PROFILE:<p>

Full Name: Auðbjörg Inga Úlfhrafndóttir

Nickname: Hibiki (reason- "Instead of a mark, let's leave an echo on this godforsaken world")

Age: 14

Personality: doesn't speak much, honest, mostly unmotivated, sporty

Flame: Unknown

Favorite Color: Viridian

Year: 2nd year, middle school

Family: Father, mother (dead)

Familglia: Vongola

More information in the next chapter

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like this chapter? I admit, it was slightly rushed since my laptop was being a total dick and my friend kept on annoying me. As promised, this chapter was longer than the two that came before it and they will start to grow as we continue on. So, did you like this chapter? Have any complaints or suggestions? I want to hear what YOU guys think about this story so far. After all, I'm making it for you guys to enjoy. So please tell me you like this story by reviewing, favoriting, and following the story. More information of this Hibiki will soon leak out chapter by chapter. ^^<strong>

**Read the disclaimer from the first chapter please. That disclaimer will not expire throughout the entire story and will stay until this story is either deleted or the site is gone for good.**

**THANK YOU TO:**

**Cookiezfreak-FOR FAVORITING AND FOLLOWING**

**devilhuntermistress-FOR FAVORITING**

**farronewp-FOR FAVORITING**

**Chrysoberyl-sama-FOR REVIEWING AND FOLLOWING**

**Review:**

**-Chrysoberyl-sama: I feel the same way about Hibiki, although I feel that I made her too.. ice-like. I forget that she's a girl, not a guy once in a while. :3 And Hibiki-chan's role? Well, you'll find out throughout the chapters.**


	4. A Look into Daily Life

_Ber er hver að baki nema sér bróður eigi.  
>(Bare is the back of a brotherless man.)<br>-Icelandic Proverb_

Hibiki sighed as she got up, jumping slightly as she finished warming up. She was at a mixed martial arts dojo so she could brush up on her techniques. There were only about four or five people around who really didn't seem to care about her presence, opting to stay away from her as they practiced different martial arts.

She didn't have much to do now after the coach had told her she didn't need to come to basketball practice, just when called in by the manager, and wouldn't take no for an answer after she had beaten the captain in a one-on-one game. Maybe she should just quit since there wasn't a point in staying if she was going to be told not to come in. After all, there were more clubs that she could go for.

Hibiki hummed to herself silently, pondering on those thoughts as she mixed skills from her recently learned basketball into her techniques, making them more unpredictable, but hard to perfect. Her leg swung backwards as she spun silently with her socks on the hardwood floor, hitting the dummy at an angle which would most likely hit a pressure point to reduce the feeling of pain and greatly injure the person internally.

She pushed her hair out of her face and made a mental note to go get an appointment at the nearby barber shop as she hit the dummy once more with her palm jut out directly where the center of the body would be considered to be, making most, but not all of the dummy waver.

Hibiki heaved in a breath, wiping off the sweat under her chin before starting once more, staying there for what seemed like only a few minutes to her, but actually until the dojo closed for the day. She paid the monthly membership fee at the desk before bowing and going out the paper doors to feel the chill of the night's cold air that she openly welcomed. All she wore were a white t-shirt with short and sneakers so the wind quickly wrapped around her, soothing her red skin.

She jogged to the outskirts of town that night, where she lived in a small one-room apartment that had all the necessities to live in, nothing more and nothing less. When she opened the door, a brown blur flew past her inside and she paid it no mind, closing and locking the door behind her as she walked inside to be greeted by silence.

She took a quick shower before going out to see a brown, teenage eagle staring at her from their perch up on a large cage that seemed to have more than enough space for the bird in her bedroom. Hibiki put her arm out and called out to it," Rune."

The large bird immediately responded, flying over and grabbing onto her upper arm, making claw marks which were invertible. Hibiki didn't wince, used to the slight pain the adolescent bird would bring and walked over to the cage, which was the only thing in the room other than bird supplies minus the food, and put him in, closing the cage but not locking it, knowing that Rune wouldn't escape.

She turned off the lights and went to the living room/dining room where she spotted a letter on the small table meant for her homework.

Hibiki walked over and opened the sealed envelope and looked inside to see the contents, taking out a piece of paper and reading the contents. She set the paper down, eyes slightly simmering with amusement as she went into the makeshift bed.

She closed her eyes and the last thing she thought of was how much Reborn was an amusing scientific anomaly.

...

Hibiki woke up as the sun started to rise, stretching before going into the open door to the bedroom, slipping into a pair of jeans in the closet before going to the bathroom and getting freshened up, putting bandages on her upper right arm and her chest before putting on a black tee shirt and grey socks.

She felt Rune fly onto her shoulder and checked the clock on the wall to see it was an quarter past six and headed out for the barber shop that was an hour away, half if she jogged.

Rune flew off into the sky when she opened the door. Hibiki locked it behind her before jogging to the barber shop, her eyes sharp and focused on the road she was on. Few people were out, most of the few people going to work in the early hours or getting home from a night full of things they most likely won't remember.

When she saw the barber pole outside of the shop, Hibiki slowed down and walked in, the bell chiming as she did so. An old man around his mid sixties gave her a large grin, asking her to sit down in the empty chair in front of him.

Hibiki did as he asked sitting down on the soft adjustable chair," Please cut it short." The male blinked in surprise at the girl's straightforwardness and since her voice was quieter than he thought it would be, before grinning," Osu."

In about five minutes, her hair was no longer in her face and was cut to the top of her neck and the top of her forehead, spiking up on its own. Hibiki paid 1800 yen* and bowed in thanks before leaving.

She opened the door and started on her way to the sports festival.

* * *

><p>Character Profile:<p>

Name: Auðbjörg 'Hibiki' Inga Úlfhrafndóttir

Age: 14

Nationality: Icelandic

Height: 175 cm

Hobby: Trying new sports

Birthday: March 13

Club: Basketball Club

* * *

><p><strong>*1800 yen=around 15 dollars.<strong>

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please go back and re-read chapters 1-3, I've edited them. Sorry for the long wait by the way. I moved from California to Seattle, Washington by car so I haven't had a lot of time.**

**I'm starting school here tomorrow so I won't have that much time anymore, but I'll update as much as I can.**

**THANK YOU TO:**

**Hitsugaya Hibari Nico Reborn- FOR REVIEWING AND FAVORITING**

**Kushina98- FOR FAVORITING**

**Doll with no brain- FOR FOLLOWING**

**koreanlover21873- FOR FOLLOWING**

**Esta2000- FOR FOLLOWING**

**REVIEWS:**

**Hitsugaya Hibari Nico Reborn- Thanks for the positive response man! And the PS was a good heads up. Thank you for that heads up. I wouldn't have caught it without you telling me. :3**


	5. The Blush and The Life

_Af gódu upphafi vonast góður endir.  
>(A good beginning makes a good ending.)<em>

-Icelandic Proverb

Meaning of last chapter proverb: Every man is defenseless unless he has a brother/friend.

Hibiki didn't know what to say about the day she just had as she laid down on the floor.

She had met Bianchi, Gokudera's half sister, once more at the sports festival, Haru, who thought she was a yakuza member trying to gain information on Tsunayoshi, Nana, the said boy's mother once more, Reborn, who was pretending to be in the guise of Pao Pao, had Lambo, a child with an afro and cow onesie, cling onto her leg after getting hit by a misdirected ball and having to quiet him down, met Kyoko and her brother Sasagawa Ryohei accidentally during the break, and met the head of the Disciplinary Committee named Hibari Kyoya who chased her the rest of the day for 'dying her hair'.

Overall, it was a hectic day for just a junior high sports festival, but Hibiki, someone who's always had a calm, simple life, felt that this would be the 'norm' of her days from then on.

But there was one unanswered question fluttering in her mind as she came to this conclusion: Could she accept this kind of life?- No, it was more, would she want this kind of life?

...

Hibiki looked over at the small table where a default ringing came from her mobile. She walked over, flipped open the device and pressed the center button, a message popping up on the screen: Go to the Takesushi restaurant at ****** St. -Reborn.

She started to wonder how Reborn had gotten her phone number, but shook it aside, seeing no reason how the hitman couldn't get it.

She looked down to see herself wearing a long sleeved black t-shirt and jeans before slipping on a pair of sneakers and going out, locking the door behind her as she walked out, yawning before jogging to get her heart rate up, blood pumping through her veins.

She was running for ten minutes before she saw the street come into view. She turned left and followed the road before stopping at the door, blinking when she saw Gokudera stop right in front of her.

He scowled at her, jade green eyes anywhere but her eyes. "Oi woman, move outta my way. I need to get to Juudaime!"

She inquired him," What happened to Tsunayoshi-kumichou*?"

He growled," This isn't yakuza, it's mafia! And for your information, Takesushi is that yakyuu-baka's shop that scammed Juudaime into working for them!" Gokudera quickly walked inside, slamming the door to the back room open, Hibiki following with a few meters in between them. "Juudaime! I heard that this bastard's family tricked you into working for them! Is this true!?"

"H-HIEE! G-Gokudera-kun, jigau!"

"Hey, don't say terrible things like that!"

"Well, leave the dish washing to me Juudaime!{"

"G-Gokudera-kun.." Tsuna looked slightly moved by the gesture. Hibiki walked in to see him washing dishes vigorously and bit back the question of whether or not he's even washed dishes before. In a second, her question was answered as she watched a cup slip from Gokudera's hands and fall to the floor. Gokudera laughed it off as his hand slipping before quickly washing the rest, a plate falling to the floor once more.

As it crashed, Gokudera admitted he'd never really washed dishes before and Yamamoto picked up a few pieces, slightly sweating as he did so," Ah, this was my dad's favorite plate. It was about 30,000 yen."

Tsunayoshi screeched as he gripped his hair, eyes wide in panic," That makes my debt 100,000 yen!" He turned to Gokudera," Gokudera-kun, please don't do anything else !" He looked like a kicked puppy as he did as the brunette told him to.

Hibiki walked over and started to wash the dishes, startling Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto as the dishes started to clutter and make noise so suddenly, "Hiee! W-When did you get here Hibiki-senp-" He stopped himself from adding an honorific to her name by putting his hand to his mouth, remembering her request," W-wait, what are you doing!?"

She didn't look at him, but responded," I just got here and I'm washing dishes Tsunayoshi-kumichou."

He jumped at the new honorific and was still panicking, her answer unsatisfying him," What I meant was, what are you doing here and why are you washing the dishes!? And what's up with the '-kumichou'!? This isn't the yakuza!"

"Reborn told me to come here, I'm helping your 100,000 debt, and yakuza is a subgroup of mafia."

Yamamoto grinned," Well, it's good to have another hand right Tsuna?" He shakily nodded, the stress getting to him as he sighed in exasperation," Y-yeah, I guess. Arigato Hibiki-kun."

She tilted her head down to try to hide behind her bangs, a faint flush visible on her pasty skin. The three adolescents noticed, but only Tsunayoshi overreacted in his head, screaming as Yamamoto laughed and poked fun," Hahahahaha, are you blushing Hibiki."

Her flush grew slightly and she didn't answer, making Yamamoto chuckle. Tsunayoshi screamed in his mind for Yamamoto to shut up, thinking Hibiki would react negatively, but was surprised as the European girl kept working.

They worked diligently as Hibiki washed, Tsunayoshi wiped, and Yamamoto put away all the dishes.

Yamamoto then spoke up," Just a little more."

Tsuna nodded," Only about four more."

"Good luck Juudaime!"

He ignored Gokudera, but his eyes widened as he heard munching behind him and quickly turned around, eyes bulging out of their sockets as he saw Reborn, Lambo, and Gokudera eating a giant tuna.

"My debt keeps on increasing!"

"That's kind of obvious Tsuna.."

Gokudera looked at the two confusedly as Hibiki put the last of the dishes away. At the moment, Tsuyoshi, Yamamoto's dad, came into the back room and looked at the scene disbelievingly," I can't believe this; that was supposed to be sent to 100 people tonight! I'm sorry, but I'll have to add 200,000 yen** to your debt."

Tsunayoshi screamed and started to freak out when Bianchi spoke up from the doorway," I'll take care of my little brother." The said brother put a hand to his mouth and apologized as he left, the other hand held to his stomach as Tsuna watched disbelievingly at the sight of him running out as all the self-appointed right hand man had done was add to his debt.

He then started to freak out even more at the matter at hand," B-Bianchi, you only cook poison cooking!"

She shook her head," No, I believe being with Reborn changed me so let's see what we could make with the tuna leftovers."

Tsunayoshi felt his eyebrow twitch, not believing her at all until she showed sushi that seemed to glow, but not have any weird smoke come pouring out of it.

Yamamoto's dad took one and tried it, not heeding his son's warning, and had the face of the man who'd made the greatest discovery alive," This-This is amazing! I bet the customers will love this!" Yamamoto and Tsuna tried the other two and were also amazed by the wonderful taste and texture of the sushi.

"This-If she could make a hundred servings of this, I'll be willing to get rid of your debt." Tsunayoshi's jaw slacked," Are-Seriously!?"

Reborn called for her to do so and Bianchi easily obliged, a blush forming on her cheeks. About three hours of cooking, molding, cutting, and packaging later, the hundred servings were finished.

Tsuyoshi looked relieved and was about to thank them, when Tsuna crashed to the floor, clutching his stomach. The father and son pair soon followed suit and Reborn hummed," It seems you made yourself a new skill Bianchi. Let's call this 'Poison Cooking: Three-hour Crash'."

Tsunayoshi looked up at him disbelievingly," Are you kidding me!?"

Hibiki looked on, eyes slightly lighter in color as amusement could be seen flowing in her eyes. Yeah, this was definitely the life she wanted to have.

…

Reborn watched the girl precariously. Her amusement was noticeable only slightly, her lip barely twitching upwards only once as he could basically figure out what she was thinking and smirked. She wasn't going to go to any other familiglia and her loyalty was starting to settle down into Dame-Tsuna. Maybe there were some things Tsunayoshi was good at, even if he was oblivious to it.

* * *

><p>*kumichou -used for yakuza boss<p>

**200,000 yen=$1700.4640

add up 200,000 and the beginning 100,000 yen to get 300,000 yen

total Tsuna owes $2550.6960

* * *

><p>Character Profile:<p>

Name: Auðbjörg 'Hibiki' Inga Úlfhrafndóttir

Languages Spoken: English, German, Japanese, Icelandic (Norska), and Danish

Weight: 59.5 kg (131.175 lbs)

Reason for the nickname Hibiki: Auðbjörg had actually chosen this name herself. Hibiki is a name meaning Echo, or at least to my understanding. This is why she chose the name. She didn't want to leave a mark that can be overwritten or covered. She wanted to leave an echo on the world, sound that cannot be erased. This is why she introduced herself and is called as such (also others cannot really say Auðbjörg except for Reborn without having a hard time).

Zodiac: Aquarius

(one of many) Favorite Quote: "The world is a dangerous place to live; not because of the people who are evil, but because of the people who don't do anything about it" -Albert Einstein

* * *

><p><strong>And I have to rewrite this author's note all over again. .-. I had accidentally deleted it and I was almost done with it, but my laptop decided to be a dick.<strong>

**Anyways, I HAVE AN IMPORTANT NOTE OTHER THAN I AM ALIVE AND HAVEN'T DIED BY JUMPING OFF A CLIFF (although I _was_ dared to lick Ryuu's nipple. Dammit.) TMI SOBB.**

**So, the reason why HIBIKI BLUSHED AND WHY YAMAMOTO POKED FUN AT HER is fairy simple and I actually chuckled while writing that part because of it. It is NOT because Hibiki feels attraction to Tsunayoshi. And it is NOT that Yamamoto feels attracted towards the two centimeters shorter androgynous female. It's because Hibiki is not used to social interactions, especially an appreciative, _positive_ interaction. So when Tsunayoshi said something positive to her in an appreciative way, Hibiki became an awkward turtle and didn't say anything. Also, Yamamoto figured that out somehow (maybe it _was_ that simple) and merely poked fun because he felt it was interesting how such a simple thing could make the stone-cold Hibiki _blush_. Although it quickly left.**

**But anyways, thank you all so much for keeping up with this piece of awkwardness and actually reading this weird author's note (Ryuu don't you DARE say anything.) and for all of your support. I would like you guys to show me that you guys do like this awkward shit by reviewing and telling me: *What do you like about this story. *What appeals to you and what doesn't. *Type in 'PS Arcobaleno Pineapples' if you actually read this author's note along with whatever you put. I accept constructive criticism because that is what I use to build up my story and my writing skills. I accept flames because it fuels me to change what is wrong with my writing and put more of what you guys want and less of what you don't without changing the storyline I've made for this crack-parody of KHR. I also accept support because that is what holds me up and keeps me going. This is for YOU GUYS so don't be afraid to write what you want in this story for Hibiki and the rest. I WANT to hear what you guys think because I feel happy that someone else is actually using THEIR PRECIOUS TIME to read my story. I think it's really amazing that you guys would take your time and GIVE IT TO ME of all people. It really touches me, no joke. I feel happy- elated when you guys write something. PM me if you don't want others to see your opinion. I want to see what you guys, the real writers here, think of this. You guys are my nakama because even friends don't give up time for friends nearly all the time. Thank you so much for reading this.**

**Anywho, I also needed to mention that I will try to write every three to four days, maybe sooner and post every chapter I write immediately because I want you guys to see them and tell me what you think. Reviews are the best, but favorites are better, and follows even better. Why? Reviews tell me what you think, but favorites tell me you like it so much that you'd actually put it on a list of stories that you think are something to be read by others as well. Follows top both the two off because it tells me that you like this story so much, you want to read it as soon as that 'ding' goes off, telling you that a new chapter was posted.**

**I'm sorry for the long author's not and now, disclaimer is on the first chapter.**

**THANK YOU TO:**

**Chrysoberyl-sama -FOR REVIEWING(AND SUPPORTING ME ONCE MORE)**

**Megi Keishii- FOR REVIEWING AND FOLLOWING**

**Forgetful Insanity -FOR REVIEWING AND FOLLOWING**

**REVIEWS:**

**Chrysoberyl-sama: Thanks for the praise and telling me you like how this slow-ass thing is going. And about your question, I have something similar to that in mind of the main character and Hibiki (I keep putting Hikibi for some reason o.o) and let me warn you, it's not going to be pretty. I will put up a notice at the top of that chapter to make sure no one kills the author because then Ryuu will have to write for me (please don't do that). And once more, please do NOT kill me once I write and post that chapter. Please kill me after this story is finished.**

**Megi Keishii: I'm glad you like this story and read it to the end. Most leave right after one or two. I actually have gained this writing style with many influences, the most recent being BERGLIOT who has a Haikyuu ff on that I most absolutely ADORE called 'Of Swans and Apple Trees'. Haikyuu is just truly amazing on it's own. I HIGHLY recommend you read the manga. Although it's slow in the beginning, trust me and read more. IT GETS BETTER. The characters, storyline, personalities, interactions, everything goes so well to blend and conceive an amazing manga that ISN'T ALL ABOUT THE SPORT. It's a masterpiece. Also, I'm glad that you like the interactions with Hibiki and the rest and I hope you liked this chapter as well.**

**Forgetful Insanity:(btw, I LOVE your penname) Sorry about that confusion. I have a habit of always putting full dates on what I write so I accidentally put a year. The years in the manga are not specified and so I cannot put a year on the birthday of Hibiki. I'm relived you like this crap but I'd like to know what you prefer over other aspects of the story. Would you like more humor (I try, but I fail) or slightly AU (like a few things changing like the storyline only slightly bending/cutting) etc. I'm glad you also like how Hibiki is Icelandic. I got the idea partially from the ff by BERGLIOT called 'Of Swans and Apple Trees' on Haikyuu, a manga I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU READ TO THE FINISH. The fanfiction is also on par with the writing of the manga. The other part of this idea came from my sin of reading Hetalia back to back. I absolutely ADORE the Nordics and had looked into Iceland as a random pick of my all-time favorite group of counties. I love his landscape, laws, equality between genders and age, and practically everything about the land. Although it's small, it has a rich history and economy/practical lives of people there. It's an amazing place and I wanted Hibiki to arise from there. I looked into how Icelandics may be perceived as, how most interact, etc. and I used part of the stereotypes and part diverse to make Hibiki.**


	6. That Can't be Right

"No," Tsunayoshi gaped at Hibiki's bold proclamation with an incredulous expression.

"B-But Hibiki-kun, at least try! Onegaishimatsu!" She twitched as he pleaded, cutting him off by bowing in an exact ninety degree angle," My apologies Tsunayoshi-kumishou, I did not mean for you to go so low as for me to try to calm the child."

She walked over to the bawling Lambo and picked him up, hands in between his arms. Hibiki brought him up to her eye level, making him looked confusedly at the girl, tears slowing down. Lambo, being Lambo, suddenly screeched as the girl's eyes pierced into him and scared him to peeing his pants, struggling force her to drop him.

Lambo fell to the ground and cried even harder. A high-pitched voice shouted out," What do you think you all are doing!?"

The four musketeers looked over to see Haru looking at them apprehensive look. Tsuna jumped," H-Haru, what are you doing here!?"

Gokudera glared at her," Are you transferring?"

Haru 'hmph'ed, crossing her arms against her chest," Of course not! Haru came here for the inter-school gymnastics competition! I went around looking for Tsuna-san and when I finally do, I see him bullying poor Lambo-chan!" Her eyes glared at him accusingly, but all he could think of was how on Earth that clumsy girl was in the gymnastics club.

She walked over to Lambo," Lambo-chan, are you okay?" Haru picked up the cow onesie-wearing child and glared daggers at Tsuna ("HIEE!")," How dare you make such an innocent child cry."

Yamamoto, who was close to her, rose his hand up," Actually… it was me and Hibiki who made him cry."

The girl ignored him and blatantly accused once more," Haru won't forgive even you Tsuna-san for bullying Lambo-chan!" She cradled Lambo in her arms and turned, hitting what felt like a wall, making her fall backwards onto her ass. Haru looked up to see Hibiki looking down at her with a soul-shattering expression, making her scream in fear. The tall European only looked at her blankly.

"H-Hibiki! I-You're scaring her!" Hibiki looked up at Tsunayoshi before looking back at Haru for a moment, "Sorry."

She then walked over to stand next to Gokudera who blanched at what Reborn and Tsunayoshi had just agreed on," Then she's going to be Juudaime's right-hand man!?"

Hibiki and Yamamoto looked on, the latter with a carefree grin on his face while the former looked as if she was about to fall asleep.

Lambo then suddenly brought out his ten-year bazooka from his afro, shooting himself with it and scaring Haru out of her mind as the TYL Lambo appeared in her arms.

She quickly dropped him in shock, fear, surprise, and the sudden increase in weight," Hahi, who are you!?"

Lambo turned around to greet her, but was slapped as she saw his bare chest," Kyaa! Pervert! What are you doing! BUtton up your shirt or I'm going to call the police!"

She turned around covering her eyes as Lambo stood there in stupefaction, eyes wide, "This is a fashion trend."

Tsuna looked on at the scene in horror and disbelief, Gokudera appearing next to Haru and _agreeing with her_. The said boy started to bully and harass the poor boy as he walked off, wishing to get back to his time just about then. Yamamoto laughed on at the scene when he saw a horn on the floor, "Ah," He picked it up," You dropped your horn."

He glumly thanked him, "Please toss it over."

Yamamoto went into a stance and Hibiki felt her lip twitch upwards just slightly. He threw it towards Lambo's forehead, making him topple over and cry in a fetal position on the floor," To-Toler...ate."

Tsunayoshi blanched," This is what always happens. Poor Lambo."

Reborn looked over the scene," Well I guess Tsuna is the one most fit to babysit Lambo after all."

He looked over towards in with an accusing expression and yelled at him with a matching voice," You planned this in the first place didn't you!"

It wasn't a question, but a statement that made Reborn look at him with an 'innocent' expression," How could you accuse me of such a thing Dame-Tsuna."

Let's just say Tsunayoshi lost it.

...

Hibiki walked around in the Namimori Shopping District glancing at the windows of shops once in a while. She wore a white cotton long sleeved loose shirt with a thin black stripe on the top left shoulder going downwards to the hem in the front and a pair of jeans, hands in her pocket.

To her left Haru who had dressed up nicely, going into shops and coming out of them whilst unconsciously dragging Hibiki around once in a while when they saw something that caught their eye.

The duo had come out to buy a present for Reborn's birthday tomorrow and Tsunayoshi's the next day after, although it seemed the eccentric girl didn't know of Tsunayoshi's special day, only being informed of the hitman's. Hibiki didn't see the need to tell her. She would figure out on her own.

So far Haru had bought a white suit with red targets all over them and was just tagging along with Hibiki.

They went into a miscellaneous shop with all sorts of trinkets and jewelry, but nothing caught Hibiki's eye while Haru looked around excitedly. Then, something shined in the corner of her eye and walked over to see a thin leather bracelet in a small metal box that looked like it would fit Reborn's small wrist.

"Nice taste you have there sir," She looked up to see who was most likely the store owner, a middle aged female with a brown bob-cut and mischievous lighter honey eyes. She wore an eccentric orange t-shirt with a small dog and cat cartoon on it and black and white shorts with the left leg obviously manually cut shorter than the other.

Hibiki wasn't fazed and said nothing before looking down at the bracelet, "Can you engrave something inside the leather after I buy it?"

The woman blinked in surprise before grinning," Yeah, but it'll cost ya 2,000 yen extra."

Hibiki nodded and they went to the cash register," What did you want to engrave inside ikeman-kun*?"

Hibiki ignored her move and answered, "_In unum protego quisnam est divum**._"

The lady nodded and went into the back room and Hibiki looked around to see Haru still looking around and went into the statute section. Hibiki slowly walked around, looking closely at the statutes see a small figure in the back. She moved the statutes in front of it delicately out of the way and picked up the small thing to see have a glass chameleon that looked nearly the same as Leon and around the same size, though albeit larger than the actual lizard.

Hibiki walked over to the desk and placed the glass figure on the front desk and saw the woman come out just about then.

The strange woman rung up the price to show 12,000 yen on the cash register, a strange smile on her face directed at the teen in front of her. Hibiki ignored it and instead placed the exact amount and picked the two objects into three plastic bags (like a russian doll), calling for Haru before leaving.

They hung out with Haru trying to get her to talk more, eating cake (Hibiki drank a mocha latte instead) at a café before Hibiki walked Haru home and went home herself.

The next few days were calm, Hibiki walking to Tsunayoshi's house to pick him up with Yamamoto and Gokudera, the said European being dragged to the rooftop to eat with her underclassmen (AKA boss and co-hitmen), her going to Tsunayoshi's home in between the two days, and placing the two presents into boxes, one tied with an orange bow as the other one was tied with a black one. Hibiki also switched clubs from the basketball club to the soccer club.

It was October 13 and Hibiki didn't want to deal with Reborn that day, so she sent out Rune with the the present to the Sawada household. Hibiki was lying around when Rune came back with a note on his leg. She got up to open it, twitching when she read what was written on there, '_0 points. You die.'_

Reborn was a strange hitman.

...

Hibiki blinked as she saw Kyoko and Haru run in their underwear with flames… on their foreheads... in a matching yellow color, Tsuna and Reborn following after them into a cake shop Haru had dragged her into before, entirely missing her presence.

Although she did see the Reborn smirk at her. Hibiki shivered mentally. Never will she let Reborn shoot her with that chameleon shape-shifter.

...She swore the next day she saw an explosion that looked and smelled like I-Pin's Pinzu Time Bomb the next day... Nah, she's in China with 'master'. Ehehe... Hibiki slammed her face into the wall behind her as she got home, ignoring Rune's squawk of shock.

* * *

><p>ikeman* -a word used for an attractive male<p>

In unum protego quisnam est divum** -'Protect the one who is the Sky' in Latin

* * *

><p>Character Profile:<p>

Favorite Food -Kimchi

Tattoo -secret

Birth City -Laugarbakki

Dominant Hand -Left

IQ -197

Character Number -37

Blood Type -AB

* * *

><p><strong>So hey, two chapters in approximately three days. I'm on a roll huh? No? Okay. Well anyways, Ryuu and I will be posting a collab fanfic on Fairy Tail called <strong>The Impromptu Paradoxical Posterity' **soon. I hope you guy go over and check it out :3**

**Also, thank you for the support, all of you. I really am happy and a bit hopeful for this story. I will have a longer chapter up soon and I promise _it will be over 5000_ _words if not longer_. Also, if you are reading this author's note, tell me what you think of this chapter. What you liked, disliked, etc. in a review down below along with 'PS. 37 for Echo'. I'll be putting those in the chapters as they go by and will PM the first person to do so either a spoiler of their choice or a drabble/songfic/etc. fic of their choice as a side fanfiction to this story or KHR, Haikyuu, Tokyo Ghoul, or Fairy Tail of their choice and PM it to them in the following 48 hours. This will change though for ever chapter so stay updated!**

**DISCLAIMER-GO TO FIRST CHAPTER**

**THANK YOU TO:**

**Shadow Bane Otaku -FOR FOLLOWING**

**Gemini Wonderland -FOR FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING**

**Forgetful Insanity -FOR REVIEWING(AGAIN! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT!)**

**REVIEWS:**

**Forgetful Insanity: Yeah, that is definitely one of, if not, the best story of Haikyuu I've read so far. Have you read Magi? The manga was great although the fanfictions I've seen aren't really that up to par. I was wondering what exactly do you like about this fanfiction as for my question. And what parts would you like more of. Did you want to see more humor, angst (Spoiler: there will be), etc. Also, no problem. Well, about the volleyball ftw thing, I think maybe basketball would be a close second. Thank you for your endless support and I hope to read more of your opinions of this fanfiction soon along with the rest. ^^**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR ENDLESS SUPPORT. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! :D**


	7. Twitching

"Good morning Juudaime!"

Tsunayoshi jumped in shock, yelling his high-pitched signature 'HIEE' as he did so. The boy quickly turned around to see a gleeful Gokudera right behind him, "Go-Gokudera-kun! What are you doing here?"

His smile turned sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Well I was walking around since I had time on my hands when I somehow ended up here."

The smaller boy deadpanned, 'For some reason, I don't believe him.'

"Yo Tsuna, Gokudera! What are you guys doing? You're going to be late!" A long arm wrapped around Gokudera and Tsunayoshi's shoulders, pulling them towards a larger body, a grin on the owner's face. Tsunayoshi jumped once more, eyes nearly popping out of their sockets, "Y-Yamamoto!"

He gave a friendly greeting to the blonde behind him as Hibiki was seen jogging over. She blinked as she saw them, "Takeshi, Hayato, Tsunayoshi-kumichou." She gave them a full ninety degree angled bow before Yamamoto pulled her over into his arm that was also wrapped around Tsunayoshi, squishing the petite male in between his two friends.

Hibiki glanced over behind her to make eye contact with Dino as he spoke to Reborn, then looking away as if it didn't occur, quietly slipping out of Yamamoto's grasp and walking beside the trio of misfits, watching to make sure none of them got hurt in her peripheral vision. Dino's eyes were glued to her back for a second before looking back at the scene in full view.

He watched them for a moment before speaking again, "As long as I don't see trust, I don't approve of them." He opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to decide against it and closing his mouth. "You're worried about the girl." Dino nodded, "Ah," His brows furrowed, "She doesn't seem like she fits into all of this. It seems she doesn't care at all."

Reborn, "Then why don't you test them all out?"

He looked at his former mentor confusedly, "Test..?"

...

Hibiki ignored the eyes boring into her back as she walked with Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto, and Gokudera to Nami-chuu, feeling slightly relieved as the feeling of being watched left. She focused on listening in the conversation, her lips giving away a slight twitch as Yamamoto didn't accept what was going on as 'reality' and twisting it around to seem more as 'a game', nearly achieving to manipulate himself into fully believe such a thing.

Her head snapped back to see an expensive sleek black car drive straight past them, a lasso coming out of the tinted window in the back. Hibiki went into autopilot, her body reacting to nearly grab onto her boss as he was taken into the car. "Juudaime!/Tsuna!" She mentally cursed herself as the car sped off, Yamamoto and Gokudera also realizing that their boss/friend was captured.

Reborn spoke from behind them, "That was the Momoyaki gang, the yakuza that controls this area, that just sped off with Dame-Tsuna."

"Y-Yakuza!?"

Reborn spoke nonchalantly, "They're an adult-level mafia group, leave it to the police who stand a chance against them."

Gokudera growled, "Like hell I'll leave it to the police!" Yamamoto laughed, "Speak to the cops for us kid!" They ran off, Hibiki staring at Reborn. He looked at her, "Aren't you going to follow them?"

"You tricked them." Her composure stayed laid back, but her eyes gave off a dangerous glint briefly, "Why."

Reborn gave a smirk as the car stopped behind him, the same male Gokudera and Tsunayoshi referred to as 'Dino' walked over. He gave her a smile, "I guess I was wrong about the three of you. You guys are trustworthy sub-"

"Where is the base Reborn." Dino looked at her with confused eyes, "What are you talking about. Momoyaki is made up."

Tsunayoshi then was taken out of the car as he thrashed around in the ropes, "Dino-san, what was that about!?" He gave him a sheepish smile, "Gomen, I was only trying to test your family members."

Tsunayoshi's eyes shot wide open, "Wa-Wait, so why's only Hibiki here? Where's Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun!?"

Dino gave him a gentle smile, "Don't worry, Momoyaki is a made up gang," He gave Hibiki a pointed look. "Yamamoto and Gokudera ran off to go and get you back right after you were so-called 'abducted' but Hibiki somehow found out that you weren't really captured." His voice was serene, almost touched, "You're a lucky guy Tsuna. You have such faithful family members. Usually they're so hard to come by."

Tsunayoshi looked up at the older male with a grateful and bashful smile on his face, " But, they're not my family members… They're my friends."

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys. Hibiki was right. Momoyaki is a real yakuza gang with a base nearby. Hibiki left to get Yamamoto and Gokudera while you guys were talking."

They jumped, "WHAT!? REBORN!' (Tsunayoshi) "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?" (Dino)

Reborn ignored their screaming, "I heard they specialize in and are highly skilled in multiple martial arts."

Dino shook his head, "Those guys aren't just some delinquents that they might see just anywhere, these are people kids can't just beat!" Tsuna kept freaking out in the background.

Reborn just stood there with a placid expression and Dino twitched, "You're not listening are you!?" A bubble protruded from Reborn's left nostril, signalling he fell asleep. Dino fell backwards in shock. "Come on Tsuna, let's go save your friends!"

He grabbed the poor boy's arm and ran, dragging him with him, "HIEE! I don't want to go to a Yakuza base!"

"Don't worry Tsuna, I'll be going with you!"

"That doesn't help!"

...

"Tha-That's Yamamoto's school bag!" Dino gave a wry smile, "Alright, then they should be in here. Yosh, let's go!" He slammed the door opened and the two were gawking at the sight in front of them.

It seems they just finished the gang members off and were now trying to get the information of where Tsunayoshi was being held. Gokudera looked like a ganster, glaring and shaking the male he held by the collar of his shirt, trying to force him to tell. Yamamoto was no better, looking like a crazed sadist to whoever looked on at the scene without knowing his personality. He was grinning as he tried to get information by shaking the male who was foaming at the mouth, most likely unconscious from the shock of it all.

The scariest was Hibiki who had a blank expression on her face as she had her foot smashed on someone's head, hands in her pockets, rubbing the sole of her shoe into the cranium which looked like it was sagging, blood pouring on the floor and splattered on her shoe. She took her foot off to show a gruesome sight. Tsunayoshi almost puked, looking away whilst Dino looked at her with an unreadable expression. Luckily for the Momoyaki, that was the only one who was red, blue, and purple all over.

They were all unscathed and the room was filled with knocked out bodies that would make any sane person run out of the room screaming as they ran like a chicken without it's head.

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked over at the doorway to see Tsunayoshi and either threw or dropped the bodies in their hands, "Juudaime, you're alright!" "Tsuna!" They both looked relieved and went over to make sure it was really him next to Dino, Hibiki leaning on the wall with her same blank expression watching the three concile.

Dino also watched them with a proud smile on his face. Tsuna also looked at the two with a prideful smile as they glowed when they saw it was really him.

The door on the left side of the room, right across from Hibiki opened and a group of more Yakuza from Momoyaki appeared, a dark look on all of their faces, "You brats... What the hell did you do."

All of a sudden Hibiki appeared in front of him, surprising the group and knocked him down with a punch in his gut. Her face was close to his shocked one and she muttered in a low voice only the two could hear, "Tsunayoshi-kumichou is not a brat." She then knocked him out with her left hand swinging in a rough hook-like motion that was condensed and crashed into his jaw, swiftly knocking him out.

Hibiki jumped back to the gawking group as she stood in a laid back posture, though anyone with a keen eye would notice her left leg tense up. They looked at her expectantly and she looked at them with a blank look, "I'm not fighting the war for you."

Dino snapped out of his thoughts and gave her a smile, "Well, let's leave the adult opponents to the adult." He walked over with his hands shoved in his pockets, a controlled look on his face, "My name is Dino Cavellone, tenth boss of the Cavellone familglia. I'll take up responsibility for this mess and apologize for this mess as it was my fault. I'll pay the medical bills of everyone here and repair the room. I hope you can accept this offer."

They glared at him, "How naive." "We'll take the money pretty boy, but you guys are going nowhere."

Dino's face hardened, "You broke off all the chances of negotiations. I guess we'll have to retort with force." He took out his whip and flung it out towards.. Yamamoto, Gokudera, and his own face.

They fell the floor on their knees and Gokudera barked at him, "Oi, watch where you fling that thing around Bucking Bronco!" Dino sweat, "S-Sorry!"

Hibiki's lip twitched, eyes showing amusement and slightly mocking the fallen boys from the wall as Tsunayoshi freaked out. Reborn was most likely coming a-. A bullet flew in and shattered the window, hitting Tsunayoshi's fists and forehead as the opposing force came straight at them.

Tsunayoshi flung his arms around as his fists hit the nearing people away. Hibiki sighed as she ran over to guard his blind sides, kicking people away with bone-breaking force. Gokudera Yamamoto got up, "Oi onna, don't think you'll be outshining me as right-hand man!" Yamamoto laughed, "I hope I won't be." "Who said you're Juudaime's right hand man yakyuu-baka!" They helped out as the four fought people off.

Dino looked at them with a baffled face, "These guys-" "We can't lose to them boss." The shocked male looked over at the doorway to see his men all over there, Romario at the front of them all. "So uncool boss." "Are you going to let these kids outdo you?"

He gave them a fake patronizing look, "Guys, don't look down on your boss like that!" He whined playfully as he picked up his whip, a grin appearing on his face, "Well, let's do this!"

Screams were heard from all parts of the room. Explosions, crashes, screams, and spine shivering cracks heard from all over the building and outside, making people nearby (if there were any) run in fear as the commotion went on for a while.. a long while.

From then on, Momoyaki was never heard from again and over three hundred people checked into the hospital and were sent to jail. No one ever figured out who the group of hers were that destroyed the gang, but they were thankful for them.

...

"I see now that I can leave Tsuna to you guys. Take care of him for me, yeah?" Dino gave them a grin while Tsunayoshi tried to back out and tell him it wasn't like that, but was sadly (not really) ignored.

The adult got up from his seat and stood up, "Well, I've got to go shopping with my men now so I'll see you guys later." He waved as he left.

Tsunayoshi sighed in relief as he looked over at Gokudera, "Gokudera-kun, I thought you were going to start a fight with him since you seemed to dislike him so much." The boy looked away and grumbled, "I actually rather to not pay attention to him since he's so petty."

Tsunayoshi looked shocked, "Dino-san isn't petty.."

Hibiki, who was sitting next to Gokudera, pulled the cigarette from the silver-head's mouth, throwing it into the trashcan across the room, pissing him off accidentally, "Oi onna, what the hell do you think you're doi-" "UWAH-AH-AH-AHH!"

The trio ran out of the room leaving Hibiki to follow after them by walking, only to see Dino on the floor at the bottom of Tsunayoshi's stairs, spirals in the place of his eyes.

"D-Dino-san!"

Hibiki felt her lip twitch. It's been doing that a lot lately. Maybe there was something wrong with her muscle in her lip. She shrugged off that thought while Tsunayoshi rushed on to look at his 'senpai' to see if he was okay.

Gokudera followed immediately, but Yamamoto had glanced at Hibiki. She was acting a bit oddly at the fight earlier, but he shrugged it off. He didn't know much about her so maybe that was normal. He pushed the thought to the back of his head and went to Tsunayoshi and Gokudera's side, laughing as he did so to get scolded by Gokudera roughly, Hibiki looking on at the scene with a blank face.

Her lip twitched again... Hibiki mentally sighed. Maybe she _should_ go see a doctor.

* * *

><p>Character Profile:<p>

Flame: Secret

Fighting Technique: 9/10

Strength: 7/10

Stamina: 4/10

Intellect(book smart): 8.5/10

Intellect(street smart): 10/10

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. I'm not dead and I've edited chapters 4-6 and made this one. The chapters will progressively get longer or around the same word size as the ones before them. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 8 will be out in two to four days. I won't wait a week this time to get it out. And we have over 1000 views! I'm so happy guys, let's keep going! :D<strong>

**Also, check out Ryuu and my collab for Fairy Tail. It's off on a rocky start, but I hope you guys like it. Review if you liked this chapter! Put in 'Twitching Mouths' if you read this author's not and I'll write you a one-shot/drabble of whatever you wish for me to write if you're the first one to do so!**

**DISCLAIMER IN THE FIRST CHAPTER**

**THANK YOU TO:**

**Forgetful Insanity- FOR REVIEWING (I am _very_ happy that you enjoy this enough to read and review every chapter ^^)**

**Bluntilda Brusque- FOR FAVORITING AND FOLLOWING**

**Giotto21- FOR FAVORITING AND FOLLOWING**

**Akabane Karma- FOR FAVORITING AND FOLLOWING (so sorry I never said thank you until now)**

**TigerAkemi1- FOR FOLLOWING**

**REVIEWS:**

**Forgetful Insanity: I don't really mind of your 'airheadedness'. I never you were left handed. Are you Hibiki reborn o.0 Just kidding, but that would be interesting if you were an OC in a fanfiction and were put into another fanfiction as a reincarnation. That would be a definite mixture of weird plot twists, wouldn't it? Sharrakan huh? I would say Komui is pretty interesting, but I would choose Yunan for some reason. Don't worry. Angst coming soon. Get some tissues for in the Mukuro Arc.**


	8. Alone

**Please don't kill me for this chapter! I know it's been a bit too, so I apologize for that. Ryuu's been using the computer and hadn't let me use it for a while with his obsession over writing his new story. It's interesting to say the least. And annoying. Really annoying. I will be putting my A/Ns here now since I don't want to ruin the moods at the end. Anyways, tell me what you think about this chapter! ^^**

**Thanks to those who favorite (creven16, XxHeartMenderxX, 4DarkMirror6, The Lovely Zombie), followed (Emerald180, khr216), and reviewed (Forgetful Insanity, Megi Keishii)**

**Reviews:  
>Forgetful Insanity~<br>****Yunan ftw! Anyways, this isn't the chapter for your tissues, but you can use them now if you want. :3**

**Megi Keishii~  
>Yes, I have yet for Haru and Hibiki to actually interact. I didn't notice that before, but I will be using that sometime soon. Most likely after the Mukuro Arc though. That trio is a mess, but you've got to love them. :P Thank you for your positive review! I hope to see your next one soon!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Eftir því sem gamlir fuglar sungu, kvökuðu þeir ungu.<em>

_-_Icelandic Proverb

* * *

><p>"Ah, Tsunayoshi-kumichou," Hibiki walked through the door behind Yamamoto and Gokudera, making him squeal in surprise. "HIEE, Hibiki too?" She walked over and set a box atop of his head before opening the door to leave, when a bunch of nurses fell on top of her when a bunch of nurses fell on top of her, pushing her to the ground. Breasts were pushed to his face as women were sprawled all over him surprising everyone in the room. "Sawada-san, what is the meaning of this ruckus!? Your friends must leave, they're seducing all of the staff members!"<p>

The nurses whined at the yelling lady as they got off of Hibiki. She sat herself upright and raked a hand through her hair as she spoke up from the ground, pushing herself upwards as she held eye contact with the head nurse, "Ma'am, please don't blame Tsunayoshi, it was my fault so let me take the blame." She had walked over to the woman and bowed at a ninety degree angle, making the woman splutter and blush.

"N-No, it's alright. But p-please leave, the nurses are getting distracted by you and your friends."

She looked up and gave her a small smile and a "Thank you," before walking out, the smile quickly dropping from her face.

Gokudera and Yamamoto both appeared next to her as she walked, Yamamoto in between Gokudera and her. The former huffed and looked away from her with a blush adorning his cheeks, "You did an average job of protecting Juudaime, so I'll forgive you for speaking out of line woman."

Yamamoto laughed as he slung an arm around the two, "Maa, maa, calm down Gokudera-kun. She got the head nurse off Tsuna's back didn't she?" He looked at her with a wide grin, "Nice job for defending Tsuna back there, though you could have let me and Gokudera take part of the blame too since it was also our fault."

Hibiki stayed silent and looked away, making Yamamoto laugh cheerily, "You're so shy Hibiki!"

Gokudera growled, "Oi, can you shut up yakyuu-baka. I'm getting a headache and you're fucking annoying."

Yamamoto laughed and they started to go into a heated one-sided argument as they got outside of the building. Yamamoto had dropped his arms from Gokudera and Hibiki's shoulders and was now facing Gokudera, the duo most likely forgetting she was even there.

Hibiki walked out of the door, stopping as someone bumped into her. She looked down to see Haru and Kyoko, the latter holding onto her shirt so that she didn't fall. Haru jumped and yelled, "Hahi, what are Hibiki, Gokudera, and Yamamoto-san all doing here!"

Kyoko quickly got up from her stance and quickly apologized, "Ah, gomen Hibiki! My hands just grabbed the closest thing so I wouldn't fall and I guess I grabbed onto your shirt." Hibiki's lips twitched as she shook her head, "No worries. I should have reacted in time."

Kyoko gave off a faint flush in embarrassment, but smiled brightly at her idol, "No, it was my fault for not looking. Anyways," She looked over at Haru and Gokudera arguing while Yamamoto was laughing at the sidelines, causing Gokudera to yell at him and draw him into the argument, "Don't you think they all get along so well?" Hibiki looked down at the smiling girl who watched the trio with an oblivious smile etched on her face, then looked back at the scene, nodding.

"Kyoko,"

"Y-Yes Hibiki?"

"Why are you, Haru, and I-Pin dressed in those clothes? Are they cosplays?"

"A-Ah! No, these are clothes worn in a traditional spirit warding ceremony. We were going to Tsuna-san to see if this would cheer him up."

Hibiki hummed as she looked at the girl from the corner of her eye as she faced the trio who were still fighting. She then promptly plucked off the hat off of Kyoko's head and ruffled her hair before quickly stopping and putting the hat on and left Kyoko confused while Hibiki jogged off to the dojo.

...

"..."

Hibiki looked around the area. She was lost in a forest... just what she needed. A forest in what Reborn had dubbed 'an exact replica of the mountain of death back in Italy'.

All there was were trees, trees, and more trees, no road to-

SNAP

"GYAAAAH!"

She blinked, turning her head to the left. That sounded like a bunch of people screaming... thought it was coming down rapidly as it got louder.

"UWAAAAH!"

Hibiki knew this voice, she just couldn't put her finger on who's scream it was. Maybe... Tsunayoshi-kumichou? No, he had a higher voice. Gokudera? As if, he only screams when he see's his sister's face. Even then he only groaned in pain or muffled his mouth as he passed out. Yamamoto maybe? But he doesn't scream... at least she's never heard him. She sighed. Probably just some poor soul who yelled and died of shock.

Maybe she could figure out the way she came from. Reborn wasn't here and the group probably left a long time ago. Hibiki sighed in humorous exasperation. She didn't even need to come in the first place.

A shadow covered her entire body and so on, making her turn around to see a giant... snapping turtle. Her eyes widened before quickly running for it.

She coughed as her lungs and eyes started to burn as ash was all over the place, forcing her to breath it in. Trees crashed down all around her as the giant turtle smashed his way through and some were weakened by the fire and the rough quakes the being behind her gave out made it enough so that they would fall. Scratches formed on her body as sweat formed, quickly running and failing to see that she ran into someone.

Long arms wrapped around her so she wouldn't fall, hands gripping tightly on someone's shirt as she gasped for air, but then the person holding her tripped at fell at the force of her knocking him down.

"HIEE! Hibiki-san! Why were you running!? And why did you land on Dino-san!?" She looked up to see Tsunayoshi's panicked face a few meters away and she managed a few words, "Giant snapping turtle."

The entire group around them then proceeded to freak out as they processed what she had just said.

"A-Ano, Hibiki, can you get off of me?" She blinked and looked down at Dino's face, only centimeters away from hers, beet red.

"Ah, gomen," She got off him and bowed, "I rushed into you without realizing. I'm sorry."

He winced as he got up, "No, no. It's alrigh... Guys, it's Enzio!"

Gokudera started screaming about a forest guardian and started to mutter weird things under his breath as they all ran away from the giant turtle, now dubbed Enzio, AKA Dino's pet.

...

It was peaceful the next few days. No yelling, laughing, children tugging at her hair (that onesie wearing child liked to get his hands on it when he can), sponge-like snapping turtles, or the high pitched screams of her boss.

Hibiki looked at the bird flying around in front of her. It felt... a bit lonely without those idiotic chaos everyone around her had made her deal with for a while. She shook her head. No, she can't think that. Not when she had to go back to her dad.

Dad. The word sounded a bit foreign to her now. A small frown etched onto her face. How was he? Was he eating three meals a day like he should (says the girl who eats only two. Lunch didn't seem like a real meal to her)? Or was he overworking himself? Did he go to see mother's grave? Her eyes widened as she shot up from her seat on the tree branch and jumped down, quickly running back to her apartment.

What day was it today? It was a few days past New Years. She'd been here for around a few months and no call from her only family?

Idiot, she was an idiot. How could she not notice before, the reason why he'd let her go so willingly to Japan without him.

He was doing it again.

He was forgetting she existed again.

He was forgetting who he was again.

He was forgetting _mother _again.

Hibiki quickly slammed open the door to her apartment and checked the calendar before calling her father, body awkwardly stiff as she did so. Her breathing stopped as the other line beeped, "_I'm sorry, but the number you've called is no longer avail-"_

She dropped to the floor, phone in hand as she let it drop. The other hand was pressed to her face that was shadowed by her hair.

.

.

.

He was gone... and she couldn't do anything to stop him.

He succeeded in ruining himself with the use of suicide.

Suicide.

The thing that took mother away from her.

Now... it took away father.

First her mother, a stern, but loving woman who wanted the best for her husband and daughter after being exiled from her family, though not disowned.

Then her father, a man who was goofy and was a family-orientated man because of his past as an orphan.

Why? Maybe because fate wanted her to suffer. Because she deserved it for not paying attention to her mother, who was starting to break apart when her parents tried to take her away, believing her facade of everything was alright.

Maybe it was because she didn't listen to her parents when they told her not to depend on herself too much, or telling her parents she didn't need them to baby or spoil her since she was eight.

Maybe because she couldn't even stay with her father because of her selfishness and she needed to leave her father, her father who only had her in his life. She was his world and she'd left him _just because she wanted to_.

It was disturbing.

She was disturbing.

She couldn't even keep her family's needs in front of her own. Even her unborn sibling had to die because of her idiocy and naivety at the time.

Hibiki laughed. Even now, she wasn't even trying to understand the people who reached out to her just because she didn't want to. They had all wormed their way somehow into her head and now were aiming for her heart and she didn't even put up a fight. She just let them do whatever the hell they wanted.

It was nerve wracking how things could change so quickly. One day, she's with her mother and father at home, having fun while trying to figure out if her mother had eaten her new sibling and a watermelon seed, making her stomach round and the next, she was here with Rune nowhere to be seen at the time, alone in a small apartment in a foreign land _alone_.

It was scary how things could change so quickly.

It was scary how quick one's life is.

It was scary how she was alone in this world.

Everything was so scary now.

Hibiki curled her legs up, feeling vulnerable. She didn't like the feeling of being vulnerable. She didn't like how she felt like she was five years old again either.

Everything looked dark to her now.

She had no family now. No one would care if she rot. Rune could become free, scouring the skies. Tsunayoshi-kumichou didn't even know her that well and neither did his friends. She shivered. His friends had turned into his family, not one by blood, but by bonds. He was a flame that every moth just was waiting for in their life, that warmth and happiness making them want more as they were hypnotized into following.

He wouldn't notice if she were gone when there were so many bright lights following him. A dim light is a dim light. No one notices it there when there are a bunch of brighter, larger, beautiful lights there were hiding it.

Hibiki started to laugh.

It was true. She was now going to be kicked out of Japan and be sent to Germany, not even Iceland where she was born. Not to her hometown, but a place she didn't know anything about, a place where her father only worked and destroyed himself. Somewhere she'd be reminded of how morbid her inner self truly is. She wouldn't live with her mother's relatives, they would be disgusted with her. She bet they didn't even pay for her father or mother's funerals. It came from their own pockets.

She would be sent to an orphanage, sent somewhere she didn't belong. It hurt her chest, knowing she didn't belong anywhere. And...

.

.

.

_Everything was just so scary now that she was alone._

* * *

><p><em> "There must be quite a few things that a hot bath won't cure, but I don't know many of them."<em>

_-_Syliva Plath


	9. Like a Cheesy American Romance Novel

**Hey, another chapter today! This is all because Ryuu is sick. Lucky me! We'll be updating our collab, 'The Impromptu Paradoxical Posterity' tomorrow so those who like that story, worry naught! Anyways, thank you all for reading up to this chapter!**

**Thanks to those who followed (Kaiko Pyon)! Now onto the story! You all will hate me!**

* * *

><p><em>Brennt barn forðast eldinn.<br>_-Icelandic Proverb

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi looked out the window, sighing as he dazed in and out of his daydreaming thoughts. School's started again and it wasn't all that boring, though Gokudera had messed up the smooth days with ruckus. He won't admit it, but he liked those days with his friends around. He unconsciously smiled. His friends. Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun, and Hibiki. His smile fell from his face as worry etched into it's place. Now that he thought about it, Hibiki wasn't coming over as frequently, walking to school on her own. It wasn't like her to ignore them for such a long time.<p>

He looked down to see that the second years were out for PE, Sasagawa-senpai yelling about how extreme it was, tiring those around him out. Tsunayoshi gave a small smile before he looked over at the girl's side. And lo and behold, Hibiki was there. She had her normal apathetic face on and she was stretching as all the other girls were, but... for some reason, it didn't feel right. It was as if he felt she was about to break down anytime.

Tsunayoshi scolded himself for thinking such a terrible thing about his friend and was about to look away, when something urged him to watch Hibiki a while longer, but his teacher yelled at him. "Sawada, answer number six on the board if you think that you don't need to listen to what I'm saying!" He winced at the teacher's loud voice that snapped him away from his thoughts as he teared his eyes from the window to the board.

"A-Ano..." Gokudera tried to signal him something, but he blanched. He had no idea what he was trying to say and didn't know the answer either. He quickly guessed, "P-Pi?"

The class burst into laughter as the teacher was irked, confusing the poor boy. "Sawada, this isn't math.. This is world history!"

His eyes widened as he realized his mistake and Gokudera tried to bring out his bombs, "G-Gokudera-kun! Please sto- HIEE!"

As the commotion went on, Tsunayoshi forgot entirely about his thoughts on Hibiki. If he'd only looked on for a few seconds longer, he would have seen her eyes flash as she started to run around the track. Eyes dead set in front of her as she ran as fast as she could, forcing people she past to tumble and fall to the ground at her speed. Her eyes were rough and looked like a caged animal trying to get out. He would have noticed that she wasn't her normal self.. that she was trying to run away from something.

He would have realized she was trying to run away from herself.

...

Parent appreciation day went by quickly. Hibiki knew her parents weren't coming, and it made her feel sick at the notion of seeing other people so happy with their families for some reason, forcing her to stay home that day.

No one thought that she would be alone that day, only a small object in her hand at home as she stared blankly at it.

...

Hibiki looked at the picture frame in her hands.

It was her, mother, and father. She was eight at the time and her mother was three months into pregnancy. Her father was in between the two as he gave a giant silly grin at the camera. Her mother was smiling gently while she had her hand on Hibiki's shoulder. Hibiki herself was giving a smile at the camera as her father's hand was laid atop of her head. They were at the sea in the summer, though cold. Her mother wore a knee length light blue summer dress and a straw hat, a red bow on top that slightly flew in the wind. Her father wore a long sleeved green shirt with jeans, his brown hair tousled from the wind. Hibiki had a dress on similar to her mother's, though it was purple and she had worn jeans that showed underneath it.

Hibiki stared at the object. The picture was only taken a day before her mother had decided to end her life. She had been so full of life that day.. nothing seemed to be wrong. The sea behind them, that was the sea she'd jumped into and killed herself as she drowned. Her body was never found and blood was sighted around the ocean a day afterwards. Enough blood to kill a human.

Her eyes eyes shined as she looked at the picture. Now it was just a memory, the only thing that connected her to her parents other than their blood.

Hibiki turned around and placed the frame into the box behind her. Everything was placed in there. Her futon, her small table, her books, clothing, and towels. The rest were in a smaller box that held miscellaneous things, though there weren't many of those. She sealed the box, covering the photo.

She'd sold Rune's cage and threw away his branch, though Rune had pecked at her for that. He looked a bit irritated... as much as a bird could, but he'd stayed on her shoulder the entire time she packed, most likely knowing what was going on.

Rune was the closest thing to family, but she knew it would be best to let him go. He was to be free, not caged with her. She probably wouldn't be able to keep him anyways so why not let him be free.

She sighed as she picked up a small black duffle bag and slung it over her shoulder where the bird wasn't sitting on. It had a change of clothes, toiletries, and a book in it about German culture that would be of good use to her.

The mail had come in a day ago, a few days after she'd realized what her father had done, forcing her to fully take in everything, telling her there would be someone picking her up to take her to the airport in about twenty minute from now and to make sure she got to Germany from the government. Her aches had dulled, but it was still there, like a scar that would never stop throbbing.

The doorbell rang and she set her bag down next to the door as she walked over to it, opening the door. She was sure the people were coming in twenty, not now.

Hibiki's eyes flashed with surprise, but she quickly masked it. "Tsunayoshi-k-," She stopped herself, "Tsunayoshi, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn, what are you all doing here."

The trio's eyes widened when they saw her dressed and the apartment behind her empty. "Hi-Hibiki, please don't leave!" Tsunayoshi yelled out, eyes filled with determination to keep her there. She was taken aback at the request, taking a step back at his volume. He looked at her with such eyes. How did he- Reborn.

She looked at the baby atop of Yamamoto's head and a frown appeared on her face before looking back at Tsunayoshi, "It's not my choice."

Gokudera stalked up to her and glared at her as he grabbed the collar of her shirt, "What the fuck do you mean it's not your choice! You idiotic woman, making Juudaime worry about such a lowlife as yourself. You should be-"

"Shut up!" She pushed him away from her, eyes narrowing as her breathing started to accelerate, "I know I'm a lowlife, that I'm an idiot. I don't need someone like you to tell me something like that," She spat out her words, scaring the kouhai in front of her. The temperature had dropped and Rune had flown off, knowing he shouldn't stay if he wanted to live. "i have no choice in the matter and even if I stayed, there would be nothing Japan could offer me!" Stop, "This isn't my home, I don't belong here." Why are you lying? "I'm selfish and because of that, both my parents are gone!" Who are you trying to convince? "Are you guys here to rub salt in the wound? What are you trying to do, what would you gain from keeping me here, somewhere I wasn't supposed to come to in the first place!?" You're saying things that you don't mean, "I've had enough of you guys always bothering me with your fucking mafia shit!" You never curse, why are you lashing out at them? "You're all such _freaks_!" Why are you putting them down? "Get away from me, don't pretend to care, and don't bother me with your sympathy, your reasons, your pity, your _friendship_," Why did you spit that last word out as if it were poison? "I don't need you guys, you guys don't need me. Let me do as I please!" Who are you talking to now? You're not directing this at them, but at the same time, you are, "You all are disgusting to me, why'd you even come here when you obviously don't care!"

She huffed as she stared at each of their horror stricken faces. "You all are _nothing_ to me. I am _nothing_ to you. Let's keep it like that. Forget the other existed, okay? It's not like you need me here." You should stop lying.

"Úlfhrafndóttir-san?" Hibiki looked over at the man with her gaze, making him stumble back, falling onto his butt, "A-I'm h-here to t-t-take you to-"

"My apologies, I've been put into quite the sour mood." She picked up her duffle bag, walking past the four who'd come to see her. "There are only two boxes so there isn't much you'll need to do."

A hand wrapped around Hibiki's arm, but she quickly pulled it out. Judging by how small the hand was, it was Tsunayoshi's, "Hibiki, when you come back... I hope you could tell us what happened."

She ignored his comment as she got into the large car, her eyes blank and face apathetic, as if nothing had just occurred.

As the car left, a stifling atmosphere was left. Tsunayoshi shivered, arms around himself as he dropped to the floor, a traumatized look in his eyes. He spoke in a soft voice, "You know... I never noticed... how scary Hibiki was until now." _Or how broken she was._

...

Hibiki sat down on the plain bed, looking around the room. Her body was too large for the bed and the bed was too soft. Around the room weren't much, just a desk next to the bed that was set into the far left corner of the room and a closet for her clothes set at the close left corner of the room. A small window was placed where the desk faced, giving her a view of the front of the orphanage. Her clothes were set in the closet for her and her items put on her desk, the picture frame placed neatly in the corner of the desk, showing her family on it. She was given her own room as the orphanage was small and so were the rooms, making it possible for every kid to have their own, though they all shared the rest of the things there.

She got up and gently picked up the frame, placing it face down on the desk. It was for the best that she did that.

A glint caught her eye as she turned around and looked at the top of her closet. Something was shining there, making her curiosity get the best of her as she stood up on the bed and grabbed the objects there with a piece of paper curiously put there.

As Hibiki sat down on the bed, she curiously looked at the earrings in her hands with matching small dream catchers on them, one with a chain and a cuff. She read the note in hand, brows furrowing. It was in English.

_To whomever gets this message and the earrings, I bid you good riddance and hope on your journey as the new Holder of the Horizon. These earrings only shows itself with the note to you when you will be close to falling apart. I hope this will help you and you do not fall into the same fate as I, who was too weak to hold the balance that I wished the world to hold._

_-Úlfhrafn_

Hibiki's eyes widened as she threw the paper, though it just slowly fell to the ground in front of her. Her father's writing, his name etched into the end of the paper, the earrings. She looked at the earrings as she calmed herself down. They felt... warm, as if they were alive. She looked back at the paper on the floor.

Was this a joke? What was a 'Holder of the Horizon'? It just sounded super cheesy like those American fictions and why was _her father's name on the paper_.

This-It-None of this made any sense. Hibiki frowned. She was not a hero, she was not meant for heroism, that was for people like Tsunayoshi. Her thoughts fell to Tsunayoshi. That clumsy, strong hearted boy, who pulled her into his world. He'd somehow gotten her to follow him, his bright nature and interestingly hidden charisma coming out when he meets new people, hypnotizing them.

Well, at least she knew she wasn't just a background character, oblivious of the ones who saved them from danger they had no idea of.

.

.

Thought that didn't sound bad at all either.

* * *

><p><em>Anger, if not restrained, is frequently more hurtful to us than the injury that provokes it.<br>_-Seneca


	10. Rewritten

Um, hey guys. Sorry I haven't been updating and this one isn't a real update. I know I made a promise to one of you that I'd be posting a day or a few ago, but it just didn't come out right.

So I'm going to be rewriting all my stories, try to get my spirits up, and you'll be hearing from me soon.

These will still be up, but I will be rewriting them.

Auðbjörg Inga Úlfhrafndóttir will be rewritten as 'The Horizon'.

I Don't Know will be rewritten as 'No Such Thing as Destiny'.

Simply Complex will be rewritten as 'Fireflies'.

The Impromptu Paradoxical Posterity will be rewritten as 'Forgotten Runes'.

Thank you for reading and being patient with me you guys. It means a lot to me.

-Wishful Falling (AKA Ryuu)


End file.
